The dogma for many years was that nucleic acids had primarily an informational role. Through a method known as Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential enrichment, termed SELEX, it has become clear that nucleic acids have three dimensional structural diversity not unlike proteins. SELEX is a method for the in vitro evolution of nucleic acid molecules with highly specific binding to target molecules and is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/536,428, filed Jun. 11, 1990, entitled "Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment," now abandoned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/714,131, filed Jun. 10, 1991, entitled "Nucleic Acid Ligands," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,096, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/931,473, filed Aug. 17, 1992, entitled "Methods for Identifying Nucleic Acid Ligands," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,163 (see also WO 91/19813), each of which is specifically incorporated by reference herein. Each of these applications, collectively referred to herein as the SELEX Patent Applications, describes a fundamentally novel method for making a Nucleic Acid Ligand to any desired target molecule. The SELEX process provides a class of products which are referred to as Nucleic Acid Ligands, each ligand having a unique sequence, and which has the property of binding specifically to a desired target compound or molecule. Each SELEX-identified Nucleic Acid Ligand is a specific ligand of a given target compound or molecule. SELEX is based on the unique insight that Nucleic Acids have sufficient capacity for forming a variety of two- and three-dimensional structures and sufficient chemical versatility available within their monomers to act as ligands (form specific binding pairs) with virtually any chemical compound, whether monomeric or polymeric. Molecules of any size or composition can serve as targets.
The SELEX method involves selection from a mixture of candidate oligonucleotides and step-wise iterations of binding, partitioning and amplification, using the same general selection scheme, to achieve virtually any desired criterion of binding affinity and selectivity. Starting from a mixture of Nucleic Acids, preferably comprising a segment of randomized sequence, the SELEX method includes steps of contacting the mixture with the target under conditions favorable for binding, partitioning unbound Nucleic Acids from those Nucleic Acids which have bound specifically to target molecules, dissociating the Nucleic Acid-target complexes, amplifying the Nucleic Acids dissociated from the Nucleic Acid-target complexes to yield a ligand-enriched mixture of Nucleic Acids, then reiterating the steps of binding, partitioning, dissociating and amplifying through as many cycles as desired to yield highly specific high affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands to the target molecule.
It has been recognized by the present inventors that the SELEX method demonstrates that Nucleic Acids as chemical compounds can form a wide array of shapes, sizes and configurations, and are capable of a far broader repertoire of binding and other functions than those displayed by Nucleic Acids in biological systems.
The present inventors have recognized that SELEX or SELEX-like processes could be used to identify Nucleic Acids which can facilitate any chosen reaction in a manner similar to that in which Nucleic Acid Ligands can be identified for any given target. In theory, within a Candidate Mixture of approximately 10.sup.13 to 10.sup.18 Nucleic Acids, the present inventors postulate that at least one Nucleic Acid exists with the appropriate shape to facilitate each of a broad variety of physical and chemical interactions.
The basic SELEX method has been modified to achieve a number of specific objectives. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/960,093, filed Oct. 14, 1992, entitled "Method for Selecting Nucleic Acids on the Basis of Structure," now abandoned (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,796), describes the use of SELEX in conjunction with gel electrophoresis to select Nucleic Acid molecules with specific structural characteristics, such as bent DNA. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/123,935, filed Sep. 17, 1993, entitled "Photoselection of Nucleic Acid Ligands," now abandoned (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,177), describes a SELEX based method for selecting Nucleic Acid Ligands containing photoreactive groups capable of binding and/or photocrosslinking to and/or photoinactivating a target molecule. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/134,028, filed Oct. 7, 1993, entitled "High-Affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands That Discriminate Between Theophylline and Caffeine," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,737, describes a method for identifying highly specific Nucleic Acid Ligands able to discriminate between closely related molecules, which can be non-peptidic, termed Counter-SELEX. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/143,564, filed Oct. 25, 1993, entitled "Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment: Solution SELEX," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,588, describes a SELEX-based method which achieves highly efficient partitioning between oligonucleotides having high and low affinity for a target molecule.
The SELEX method encompasses the identification of high-affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands containing modified nucleotides conferring improved characteristics on the ligand, such as improved in vivo stability or improved delivery characteristics. Examples of such modifications include chemical substitutions at the ribose and/or phosphate and/or base positions. SELEX-identified Nucleic Acid Ligands containing modified nucleotides are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/117,991, filed Sep. 8, 1993, entitled "High Affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands Containing Modified Nucleotides," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,985, that describes oligonucleotides containing nucleotide derivatives chemically modified at the 5- and 2'-positions of pyrimidines. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/134,028, supra, describes highly specific Nucleic Acid Ligands containing one or more nucleotides modified with 2'-amino (2'-NH.sub.2), 2'-fluoro (2'-F), and/or 2'-O-methyl (2'-OMe). U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/264,029, filed Jun. 22, 1994, entitled "Novel Method of Preparation of Known and Novel 2'-Modified Nucleosides by Intramolecular Nucleophilic Displacement," now abandoned describes oligonucleotides containing various 2'-modified pyrimidines.
The SELEX method encompasses combining selected oligonucleotides with other selected oligonucleotides and non-oligonucleotide functional units as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/284,063, filed Aug. 2, 1994, entitled "Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment: Chimeric SELEX," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,459, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/234,997, filed Apr. 28, 1994, entitled "Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment: Blended SELEX," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,867 respectively. These applications allow the combination of the broad array of shapes and other properties, and the efficient amplification and replication properties, of oligonucleotides with the desirable properties of other molecules.
The SELEX method further encompasses combining selected nucleic acid ligands with lipophilic compounds or non-immunogenic, high molecular weight compounds in a diagnostic or therapeutic complex as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/434,465, filed May 4, 1995, entitled "Nucleic Acid Ligand Complexes." VEGF Nucleic Acid Ligands that are associated with a Lipophilic Compound, such as diacyl glycerol or dialkyl glycerol, in a diagnostic or therapeutic complex are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/739,109, filed Oct. 25, 1996, entitled "Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF) Nucleic Acid Ligand Complexes," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,228. VEGF Nucleic Acid Ligands that are associated with a Lipophilic Compound, such as a glycerol lipid, or a Non-Immunogenic, High Molecular Weight Compound, such as polyethylene glycol, are further described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/897,351, filed Jul. 21, 1997, entitled "Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF) Nucleic Acid Ligand Complexes." VEGF Nucleic Acid Ligands that are associated with a non-immunogenic, high molecular weight compound or lipophilic compound are also further described in WO 98/18450, published May 7, 1998, entitled "Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF) Nucleic Acid Ligand Complexes." Each of the above described patent applications which describe modifications of the basic SELEX procedure are specifically incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
In the SELEX process, generally the candidate mixture includes regions of fixed sequences (i.e., each of the members of the candidate mixture contains the same sequences in the same location) and regions of randomized sequence. The fixed sequences are usually selected for: a) assisting in the amplification steps; b) mimicking a sequence known to bind to the target; or c) enhancing the concentration of a given structural arrangement of the nucleic acids in the candidate mixture. The fixed region(s) (or part of the fixed region) in the SELEX-identified Nucleic Acid Ligand may participate in binding to the target. Additionally, the fixed region(s) (or part of the fixed region) could form a structure(s) or contribute to a structure that binds to or facilitates binding to the target. Although in some circumstances this is a desirable attribute, in other circumstances the fixed region(s) may limit the possible structural variation and number of different nucleic acid ligands resulting from the SELEX process. The development of a method for generating nucleic acid ligands in which the participation of fixed sequences in binding to the target is minimized or eliminated is desirable.
Toole et al. (WO 92/14843) discloses a method for identifying oligonucleotide sequences which specifically bind biomolecules. In one embodiment, the method includes identifying and amplifying oligonucleotides without attached flanking regions or structural constraints, but which nevertheless are capable of specific binding to desired targets. This method provides the ability to engineer appropriate means for amplifying the desired oligonucleotides. In this method, a pool of oligonucleotides is generated in which the sequences are unknown. These sequences are incubated with the target under conditions wherein some of the oligonucleotides complex with the target. The oligonucleotides that complex with the target are recovered and known sequences are added to at least one end of the oligonucleotide. These known sequences are then used in amplifying the nucleic acid ligands. Once the nucleic acid ligands have been amplified, the known nucleotide sequence is removed. The process may be repeated for the desired number of rounds until an optimal nucleic acid ligand population may be identified.